


Two Worlds, One Family

by Adegolas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, OC's are members of Hux's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adegolas/pseuds/Adegolas
Summary: When Brendol Hux passes away, Armitage Hux is the sole benefactor of his father's will. Hux is tasked with sorting though his father's things when he discovers several unopened letters, which were written by his biological mother.





	Two Worlds, One Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I want to try to name every chapter with a Disney song. As many of you may have noticed, I have named this story with one of the songs from Tarzan, and I have named this chapter from Hercules.

Hux slumped into the well worn leather armchair. He clutched the tumbler of scotch in his left hand so tightly he was surprised it hadn't shattered. He massaged his temples with his right hand before he took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the armchair, staring dispassionately at the intricately tiled ceiling.

He rolled his head to the side so that he could examine the room more clearly. He could feel his headache coming back with a vengeance as he gazed around the room. He closed his eyes as he thought about all the papers he still had to sort through. He had already gone through a whole cabinet that morning, but there were still two more cabinets and then the draws of his father's desk. He grimaced. There was still so much left to do.

He gulped down the rest of his scotch before he pushed himself out of the chair. If he stayed sitting for much longer, he knew he would just end up sitting there for hours.

He groaned with satisfaction as his joints clicked and his spine cracked as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. He glanced around the room and the ominous black cloud appeared above him once again. Time to get back to business.

He cautiously stepped over the tall piles of paper and cardboard boxes as he tried to make his way over to his father's old mahogany desk. He pulled the black leather swivel chair out from behind the desk and slowly sank into it. He frowned. He couldn't sit here, not where his father used to sit whilst dishing out punishments towards him when he was just a child.

He stood up, almost knocking the chair over in his haste. He stumbled away from the desk and tripped over a large square cardboard box which was lying on the floor. He managed to stay standing by catching himself against one of the bookcases lining the far wall. He took a deep breath as he righted himself and then threaded his right hand through his disheveled hair, messing it up some more.

He eyed the sofa just a couple of metres in front of where he was standing and decided to sort through all his father's belongings from there. He headed over to the sofa, grabbing ahold of the cardboard box as he passed it, dragging it behind him. He lifted the box onto the other side of the sofa before he pulled the flaps of the box apart and then started to rifle through it. There was hardly anything worth noting or looking more closely at in the box. There were several large tomes lying at the bottom of the box and a mass of paper files with the words 'Important Documents' stamped across the front of them.

Hux flicked through the files, trying to decide if there was anything of importance in them that he would need to know about for the near future. He decided that he would look through them later when he had more spare time.

He was about to crush the box so that it would be easier to get rid of later on, when he noticed a small piece of white paper hiding behind one of the flaps at the bottom of the box. Hux pulled the box closer towards him and leaned into it, lifting the flap of the cardboard box and pulled the piece of paper from where it had become stuck. He raised an eyebrow as he realised what he thought was a small slip of paper was in fact a pile of small envelopes.

He gathered the small pile and picked up the first envelope from the pile, turning it around so that the front was facing him. He squinted at the delicate swirling writing before he deduced that it must have been written by a woman. The writing had that feminine look about it. He turned it back over and pulled the letter out of the envelope. He peeled the letter open and smoothed the letter out on the coffee table, smoothing the crease splitting the piece of paper in half.

He hesitated to pick up the letter. Even though he hadn't gotten along with his father, it was still a letter addresses to him. He wasn't sure if it was a business letter or a personal one, but from the looks of it his father had hidden it, more than likely so that he could forget about it rather than to keep it from his son.

He thought about it before he finally came to the conclusion that since his father was no longer around, he wouldn't mind if his son read his letters.

Before he could change his mind, Hux dived forwards and plucked the letter from the small table in the middle of the room. He rubbed his thumb along the right-hand side of the letter as he slipped on his reading glasses.

_Dear Bren,_

_I know you said you never wanted to see or hear from me again, but I couldn't not tell you. I'll keep it brief. A miracle has been bestowed upon us. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father._

_Yours truly_   
_Arielle_   
_Xx_

Hux felt like he couldn't breath properly as he realised the letter was written by his mother. His biological mother. It took him several minutes to pull himself together before he grabbed the rest of the letters. He hastily opened the next one and lapped up the words that were sprawled across the small piece of paper.

_Dear Bren,_

_I was hoping you would have replied to my letter. I thought you would have been happy to hear that you would finally be getting a child of your own. You always spoke of how much you wanted a son. I don't know what their gender is yet. I hope you receive this letter and that you are in good health._

_Yours truly_   
_Arielle_   
_Xx_

Hux was surprised as he read this letter. He knew that if his father had ever had a child that he had always wanted a son. But to find out that his father had apparently wanted to have a child to begin with. He never would have thought that. He filed that information away for a later time and went onto the next letter.

_Dear Bren,_

_I can't believe it. I thought it was a miracle to begin with when I found out I was pregnant, but it gets even better. We're having twins. It truly is a miracle._

_I'm worried about you, you haven't replied to any of my letters. Please reply. I beg of you._

_Yours truly_   
_Arielle_   
_Xx_

Hux's hands shook as he realised what he had just read. He had a twin. Questions flew around in his head. Why had his father never told him about his twin? Was it because his twin had died? Were they stillborn? Or was his twin still out there somewhere? He couldn't control the shaking of his hands to pick up the next letter. He had to wait a couple of minutes for the shaking to stop. The next envelope he picked up was still unopened. He wiggled his index finger beneath the seal and tugged, ripping the seal from the main body of the envelope. He pushed the flap out of the way and pulled the letter out of the envelope.

_I hate you. How could you? You took my baby. You stole him from me. He hadn't even been in my arms for a minute before you took him away from me. You're a monster. The worst kind of monster._

_The only saving grace is that you left before Zachary was born. At least I still have him. I don't know what I would have done if I had been pregnant with one child._

_I hope you rot in hell, but not before you raise my son. He will always be my son, don't you forget that, no matter what you tell other people, I will always know that he was mine._

Hux felt tears roll down his cheeks. He never knew that his father had taken him from his mothers arms mere seconds after he was born. His father had always told him that his mother had died in childbirth. He gathered the small pile of letters and clutched them to his chest.

He looked around the room and snarled as he thought about his childhood and the childhood that could have been if he had been left with his mother. He dismissed such thoughts. There was nothing that could be done about the past, but he could influence the present and the future. And which those thoughts, Hux decided to search for his mother and twin brother, but he had no idea where to begin.

His hatred for his father increased tenfold. He was surprised to find that he was thankful that his father was already dead, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from killing the man himself.

He carefully placed the letters on the coffee table and stood up. He searched, hoping to find more boxes, but he was disheartened when he couldn't see anymore.

He decided to continue going through his father's belongings, but only so that he could start the search for his mother and brother sooner. He spent the rest of the day rifling through the papers that were scattered around the room in towering piles.

When Hux took a break, he was surprised to find that the sky was just starting to darken when he looked out of the study window. He twisted his wrist and looked at the watch that was wrapped snuggly around it. He blinked down at it as he tried to comprehend how the time had flown so fast. It was now 01:57. He had spent 9 hours going through his father's papers. Now that he thought about it, his eyes were burning and they felt scratchy whenever he blinked. He grimaced and stifled the urge to rub them, knowing that they would just burn more afterwards. He rolled his head and arched his back before he decided he wouldn't be able to do much more at this time of night. Or morning he reminded himself.

He pushed himself out of the chair and groaned as he realised just how stiff his limbs had become from sitting in one position for too long. He staggered towards the door, pulling it open once he was within reach of it and continued until he reached the staircase. He stumbled up them and turned right. He didn't remember anything after that. All he remembered was that he somehow ended up lying in his bed, fully dressed and still thinking about the collection of letters his mother had sent to is father. Those were his last thoughts as his eyes slipped closed and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hux bolted upright. The duvet that was previously covering him was now pooled around his lower midsection. He bent forwards as he wiped a sweaty hand through his equally sweaty hair, grimacing at the feeling. Long forgotten memories and the nightmare he had just awoken from flashed through his mind, mingling together as he tried to return to reality. He felt his muscles relax as his breathing slowed and started to settle back to its usual pace.

With the light from the sun pouring in through the window, Hux knew that he would never be able to get back to sleep, even though he felt like he couldn't sleep for another couple of hours. He looked over towards the clock that he had sitting on his bedside cabinet and groaned at the time. 11:31. He rubbed his eyes and blearily peered at the clock again. The flashing red numbers still read 11:31. He decided it would be in his best interests to just get out of bed and continue going through his father's things. With that thought in mind, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and planted them on the floor. He pushed himself out of bed and stretched his arms above his head.

He shuffled alongside the bed and crossed the bedroom, making a beeline for the bathroom. He turned the shower on so that the water had a chance to warm up before he searched for a large towel and draped it over the towel heater. Once he had completed that task, he striped off his pyjama bottoms and boxers and then climbed into the shower. He tipped his head back and felt his muscles relax as he stood beneath the hot spray. He reached for his almond-scented shower gel and squirted a glob of it into the palm of his hand. He worked the gel into a thick lather before he scrubbed away at his body, cleansing his skin. He stepped back under the hot spray and let the water wash away the remaining soapsuds. 

Once he was clean and smelling fresh, Hux climbed out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the heater. He wrapped the warm towel around his waist and tied it in place. He padded from the bathroom back into the bedroom and headed straight towards the wardrobe, grabbing the first shirt and the first pair of trousers he found. He towel-dried the areas of his body that were still wet before he hurriedly pulled on the clothes he had chosen to wear for the day.

As he was heading towards the bedroom door, he noticed the small stack of letters sitting on his bedside cabinet. His emotions swung like a pendulum from relaxed and content to angry in a flash. He swallowed around the lump in his throat as he tried to contain his growing emotions. He swiped the letters from the cabinet and looked down at them. In the end, he had to tilt his head back and raise his eyes to the ceiling to stop the tears from escaping and running down his cheeks. He stayed in that position for what felt like several long minutes before he was finally ready to venture back downstairs. He still had papers to sort out. He stifled his groan as he thought about it.

With the letters still clutched in his hands, he left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. Instead of going straight to his father's study, he bypassed it and walked to the kitchen with breakfast on his mind, even though it was closer to the time for getting lunch. His stomach grumbled as he continued to debate on what to call his first meal of the day.

Hux placed the letters on the dining table in the middle of the kitchen before he turned and searched through the cupboards looking for his chopping board. He pulled the board from the cupboard and placed it onto the granite worksurface. He then grabbed the loaf of brown wholemeal bread from the bread bin and then pulled a bread knife from the knife block. He cut two thick slices before he returned the loaf back to the bread bin. He popped them into the toaster and then grabbed the butter from the fridge across the kitchen. He scrabbled around in the cutlery draw, looking for a butter knife and then bent down and pulled a plate from one of the cupboards lower down. As he was rising from his bent position, the toaster spat the newly toasted bread up. Hux grabbed the two slices of toast and dumped them onto his plate. He peeled back the paper from the butter and cut thin slices before he put them onto the still hot toast and watched with fascination as the butter curled up from the heat and melted. He then spread the pools of melted butter around his toast until it was all covered. He practically threw the knife into the sink and then bit into his first piece of toast with relish.

He hadn't realised how hungry he was until he was finishing his second piece of toast in record time. He looked down at his empty plate in surprise but then picked up his plate and put it into the sink next to the knife.

He grabbed the letters from the table and went back into the hallway as he headed towards his father's old study. He paused outside the door to the room with his hand resting on the door handle. He subconsciously tightened his hand around the letters in his left hand as memories from his childhood rose to the surface. He didn't have many fond memories of his father to begin with, but some of his worst were featured in this room. He breathed in a deep breath before he turned the handle and pushed the door until it swung open into the room.

Hux trembled slightly as he entered the room. He swallowed dryly, nausea bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He always had this feeling whenever he was going to enter this room. He tried to kick his brain into action. He needed to sort through the copious amounts of paper lying around the room, but for some reason, his thoughts felt muddied and sluggish.

He mentally shook himself and stepped further into the room, walking up to the desk. He looked around the room and felt like he was drowning in all the paperwork. He released his death grip on the letters and watched as they fluttered down onto the desk.

He sidestepped the desk and made his way over to the largest pile of books and papers. He tried to concentrate on the task at hand but his thoughts kept going back to the letters.

After five minutes had passed, he scrubbed his hand through his hair and stood up from his position on the sofa. He snatched the letters from the desk as he passed it. He crossed the room and slipped through the door, storming through the hallway until he reached the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on before he grabbed his car keys from the hook on the wall. He slammed the front door closed behind him as he left the house and approached his car, unlocking it. He opened the door and ducked into the car, shutting the door with more force than usual. He let his head drop onto the steering wheel with a thunk and sat unmoving for a couple of minutes. He straightened in the seat and slotted the key into the ignition and turned it until the engine purred to life. He put the car into gear and guided the car out of the driveway and onto the main road.

He had been driving for fifteen minutes when he turned off from the main road and drove down a built-up side road. He slowed down as he approached a moderately sized house before he pulled up outside it. He couldn't get out the car any faster. He strode up the paved path that led up to the house and knocked on the thick solid wood of the door and stepped back as he waited for someone to open the door. He didn't have to wait long.

The door swung open to reveal a tall muscular woman. Her blonde hair was cropped short and her storm blue eyes assessed his face with sharp focus.

'Phas', his voice cracked as he tried to smile at her, but he felt his mouth wobble and the smile turned into a grimace.

'Get in here', she stepped away from the door to make room for him to pass her. 'You look bloody awful'.

'I feel it', he admitted as he walked passed her and headed for her lounge whilst she closed the door. 'As you know, I have to sort out all of my father's belongings. I decided to start with his office first. I', he swallowed thickly as the traitorous lump formed in his throat. 'I found a couple of letters'.

'Letters? As in debt?'

He shook his head vigourously. 'No, no. Nothing like that. They were written by my mother'.

'Mother? You mean that bitch that married your father just for his money and status?'

'No. My biological mother', as he said that, he looked at his friend.

He watched as her mouth dropped open slightly in surprise before she repeated what he had said with disbelief. 'Your biological mother? That's amazing. What did she say?' If he hadn't felt so solemn, he would have laughed at her enthusiasm.

'They were written before I was born', he admitted, but the look on her face didn't diminish.

'That doesn't matter. Do you have them with you?'

He didn't answer verbally. He just nodded his head and then rifled around in his coat pocket before he produced a small bundle of folded papers. He separated the four sheets of paper and placed them in a line on the coffee table in front of the sofa they were sat on.

'There's only four of them. Well, there could be more of them I suppose. I found these ones stuffed at the bottom of an old cardboard box'. He felt a smile grace his lips as she unintentionally ignored him as she picked up the first letter. 

'That has to be the briefest letter ever'.

Hux didn't reply. He just watched as she moved onto the next letter.

'Are we thinking of the same man here? I never got the impression that he ever wanted you', she looked at him as she spoke, her eyebrows drawn down into a v-shape as she grew more angry. 'He practically beat you up. I don't call that the act of a loving father'.

'Can we not talk about this now Phas. Please'.

She nodded and gave him one of her rare smiles she only gave to those she loved and cherished. 'Sure, you won't hear a peep about it from me'. She leaned forwards and grabbed the next letter.

Hux couldn't help but laugh when Phasma's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened comically.

'Twin? You have a twin? And you never knew about it?'

He shook his head at her. 'My father never told me, and he must have known since the only letter that wasn't opened is the last one'.

Hux let her pull him into a sideways hug and he relaxed against her. He dropped his head against her shoulder as she swapped the letter she was holding for the last one. 'I cried when I read this one' he warned her.

She squeezed his shoulder with reassurance as she read the final letter. She whistled once she had finished reading it. 'That's just...wow'.

Hux nodded. He knew what she was saying, or not saying in this instance. He turned his face until it was buried into the woolen jumper she was wearing. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled as he felt a couple of tears drip down his face anway.

'He treated her like dirt. He used her for his own purposes and when her usefulness ran out, he threw her away like she was trash. How could he?'

He felt Phasma press her cheek against the top of his head as he took a tremendous breath and let it out as a weary sigh.

'I really want to find them', he admitted after the silence had gone on for a couple of minutes. 'But I don't know where to start. I dont even know what my mother's full name is. All I know is that her first name is Arielle, but then again that could be a pseudonym'. He tried to bury his face deeper into Phasma's shoulder, but her next words made him pause.

'I'll help. I'm sure there can't be that many Arielle's in the world'.

Hux looked at her with his mouth slightly agape. 'You'd...help me? Why? You have enough stress in your life already, you don't need more because of me'.

'Hux. I would give almost anything to have a family'. Her admission reminded him that his friend was an orphan and had been since she was a small child.

'Phas'.

'Don't Phas me. You'll regret it later on'.

He opened his mouth to disagree with her, but he snapped it shut when he realised she was right. He would regret it later. 'But I still don't know where to start. They could be anywhere'.

'I know, but we'll manage it. Trust me'.

'Have I ever told you that you are the best?', he turned his head to the side and peered up at her from the corner of his eye.

'Not nearly enough'. His lips quirked upwards as he spied the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

'Jerk'.

'Look who's talking', she responded to his friendly insult. 'But seriously? We'll find them, I just know it'.

'Thanks. I appreciate it'.

'Come on, it's getting late. You can stay here for the night. I'll go and get a pillow and some blankets, you can sleep on the sofa tonight'. She chuckled at his surprised expression. 'You're staying. I don't want to hear another word from you'.

'Yes ma'am', he replied cheekily and saluted. She rolled her eyes at his antics and then rose from the sofa, displacing him from his comfortable position leaning against her shoulder.

She returned after a couple of minutes holding a bundle of folded blankets and she had a plump pillow tucked under her arm. She nudged his legs and indicated for him to stand up. He groaned as he stretched his legs before he stumbled to his feet. He watched as she placed the pillow against the arm of the sofa and then unfolded the blankets and lay them along its length.

She waited until he was tucked beneath the blankets before she moved over to the lounge door and let her hand rest against the light switch.

'Night Hux'.

'Goodnight', he whispered just as she turned off the lights and he watched as she closed the door and her silhouette disappeared. He let his head fall back against the pillow and peered blindly around the dark room before he turned over onto his left side and let his eyes slide shut, waiting for sleep to claim him.


End file.
